


Memórias

by Darit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darit/pseuds/Darit
Summary: [...] Elas se repetiam, como um dos velhos discos de vinil de seu pai que acabou arranhando com o tempo, perdendo-se eternamente numa única frase e Jongin sabia, tratando-se de Kyungsoo, seu disco arranhado estava sempre ressoando um "eu te amo" [...]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Memórias

Jongin se lembrava das palavras não ditas, aquelas tantas sílabas que ecoavam na memória como canções tristes que grudam na mente e no coração de quem sofre; ele lembrava como se ainda repetissem agora mesmo, enquanto tomava um café sem leite e amargo. Elas se repetiam, como um dos velhos discos de vinil de seu pai que acabou arranhando com o tempo, perdendo-se eternamente numa única frase e Jongin sabia, tratando-se de Kyungsoo, seu disco arranhado estava sempre ressoando um "eu te amo" rachado e quase irreconhecível, mas ainda assim, amor.

Jongin as vezes, mas só as vezes mesmo, desejava não mais lembrar, como se memória fosse veneno e seu peito, estivesse a morrer aos poucos, gostaria talvez, de ser como a Julieta de Romeu e toda aquela exacerbação de amor, juvenil e trágico, mas não era, era apenas mais um homem, razoavelmente maduro e sóbrio que passeava pelas páginas amareladas de mais uma das obras de Shakespeare e sorria amargo, enquanto pensava "a paixão faz dos homens bestas, irracionais e tolas", Jongin já foi um tolo também, porém, um tolo feliz.

Havia no mundo tantas coisas das quais sentia falta, que as coisas a se descobrir já não lhe enchiam os olhos, ele não se importava com os mistérios do mundo, mas desejava, talvez de maneira constante e nada saudável, se perder novamente, mais uma única vez, nos mistérios daqueles olhos que o encaravam com devoção e afeto, Jongin esteve no paraíso tantas vezes, mas precisou da sua ausência para padecer, incoerente, no inferno que se tornara sua vida após Kyungsoo.

Nos quadros das paredes, nos finos lençóis que cobriam a sua extensa cama, na pequena imperfeição daquela velha xícara no armário, nas plantas, há muito, grandes demais para o pequeno vaso e na manta, que cobria a velha e destoante poltrona ao lado do moderno sofá; Jongin mantinha memórias, memórias de quando foi feliz, memórias de quando deixou escapar por entre seus dedos o que o fazia feliz, memórias de quando amou e foi, irremediavelmente, amado de volta, memórias que o torturavam dia e noite e que era incapaz de jogar fora, memórias daquele que deixou partir, mesmo que em seguida tivesse que se partir em pedaços demais, que sentiam, imensuravelmente, a falta do que não voltaria. 

Jongin se lembrava de amar Kyungsoo, lembrava de o estar amando até mesmo agora, apenas não se lembrou de fazê-lo perceber isso quando ainda era possível.


End file.
